


Over Two Weeks

by hutchabelle



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchabelle/pseuds/hutchabelle
Summary: Prompt: Best friends mutually pining for each other, without realizing that the other feels the same way decide to spend Christmas together because neither can spend it with their family.





	Over Two Weeks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Norberts_Mom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norberts_Mom/gifts).



 

_Tuesday, December 11_

 

Peeta Mellark hurried across campus and ducked into the student union just before the flakes began to fall. It wasn’t the first snow of the year. Far from it. The entirety of Morgantown, West Virginia, was covered in gray slush that had frozen, thawed, and refrozen for the past few weeks. It was an unusually cold December, and Peeta wasn’t too thrilled about it.

 

To be fair, he wasn’t excited about much of anything since he’d be stuck in his college town far away from his family this holiday season. He’d planned to go home to a small town in the southern part of the state, but money was tight. Instead, he’d spend his vacation working and wake up alone on Christmas Day in his shabby, cramped apartment in a particularly seedy part of town.

 

“Merry Christmas,” he muttered under his breath before slapping on an attempt at a smile when he saw his roommate approaching.

 

“Mellark, what’s shaking?” Finnick Odair asked with a grin that coaxed poorly concealed sighs from the cluster of girls at a nearby table. “Two finals to go, and then I’m off to see my lovely Annie.”

 

“Lovely Annie. Just finished your English final?”

 

“That I did, my boy. That I did. Shakespeare. For. The. Win.”

 

“Great,” Peeta laughed as he sank gratefully into a chair and shrugged off his coat. “Now you can stop talking like a lunatic and get back to normal.”

 

“I’m never normal.”

 

That was true. Finnick was a student-athlete from the Pacific Northwest who landed at WVU on a swimming scholarship. Peeta had run into him in the athletic center their freshman year, and the two had become fast friends. What Finnick lacked in natural talent, he compensated with a deep-seated confidence that some people mistook for arrogance. However, Peeta found Finnick funny and loyal. They’d quickly become close friends.

 

“Remind me when you’re flying out. Did I tell you I’d take you to the airport? If I did, I immediately retract that offer,” Peeta joked.

 

“Saturday. Johanna’s giving me a ride. She’s leaving anyway, so she offered.”

 

Peeta nodded. Johanna was Finnick’s teammate who happened to be the roommate of the girl Peeta couldn’t get out of his mind. Her name was Katniss, and she had been the subject of many late-night fantasies. He’d lost count of the number of times he’d rubbed one out with her face swimming before his eyes. His hand was a sorry replacement for the real thing, but he didn’t have a shot in hell with her. At least with Finnick gone, Peeta could fantasize about her in private. He made a mental note to pick up some more lube when he went to the store.

 

“I better get home,” he said aloud to his friend. “Calc final in two days, and I’m not even close to being ready for it.”

 

“Math is the devil,” Finnick intoned solemnly. “Catch you later.”

 

Peeta shrugged on his coat and headed to their apartment. Silver gray eyes and a thick brunette braid danced behind his eyes as he trudged through the snow. If he hurried, he might have a chance to relieve some tension before Finnick returned.

 

 

_Wednesday, December 12_

“When is it I’m supposed to take you to the airport?” Katniss asked tiredly as she dropped her laundry into the washer and started it.

 

“Saturday,” Johanna answered around a mouthful of banana bread. “Finnick’s coming, too, so we’ll have to stop by and get him.”

 

“Finnick Odair?”

 

Johanna shot her a look that made her feel about an inch tall. “How many Finnicks do you know? Of course, Finnick Odair.”

 

“But that’s…”

 

“Bread Boy’s roommate? Yes, it is.”

 

Katniss shot her own roommate an exasperated look. “Why do you call him ‘Bread Boy,’ anyway? You know something about him I don’t?”

 

“Only that he rises when he’s around you, if you know what I mean,” Johanna smirked.

 

“He does _not_!” Katniss protested. She’d first met Peeta over a year ago, and he barely gave her the time of day when they were around each other.

 

“He stands at attention every time you’re in the same room. He practically salutes. And he has quite a fine soldier.”

 

“You. Are. Terrible,” Katniss said in disgust and swept from the room. “I’m going to work.”

 

“He’s got a footlong hot dog!” Johanna yelled as Katniss opened the door.

 

Katniss didn’t bother to respond. Instead, she slammed the door behind her so hard the windows rattled. Peeta didn’t even know she existed beyond his contact with her through Finnick. The last thing she needed was to have a reason to think about him any more than she already did.

 

_Thursday, December 13_

 

Curses bubbled in his throat, but Peeta bit his lip and struggled through the last calculus problem before time ran out on his final. The class had been the bane of his existence the entire semester, and he only prayed he’d managed to pull a C so he wouldn’t ever have to take it again. With five minutes to spare, he handed in his exam and heaved a sigh of relief. One more research paper before he was finished for the semester, but this was his last final.

 

Peeta shot his arm up in celebration as he left the auditorium where he’d been testing. He shuffled his feet in an impromptu dance and heard a soft chuckle from down the hall. Turning quickly, he saw Katniss sitting on a bench with a crooked grin on her face and books on her lap. He flushed and lifted his hand in greeting before heading her way.

 

“Hi,” he said softly, and she nodded at him with the hint of a smile on her face.

 

“All done?”

 

“An English paper due tomorrow at midnight,” he answered and motioned to the room. “That was my last final.”

 

“Lucky.”

 

“One more to go?”

 

“Two. Back to back this afternoon. Environmental biology and Speech.” She made a face and stuck out her tongue showing her displeasure.

 

“I’ll let you get back to it then,” he said and chose not to overthink the flash of emotion that crossed her face. Relief? Disappointment, maybe? “See you around.”

 

“Have a good break, Peeta.”

 

The sound of his name in her voice warmed him, and his lips curved up into a pleased smile. “You too, Katniss. Merry Christmas.”

 

“And Happy New Year.”

 

He hesitated, but finally forced himself to nod and turn away. No matter how much he wanted to keep talking, she needed to study, and he had a paper to write.

 

 

_Friday, December 14_

“So, you’re telling me that Bread Boy was standing right in front of you and talking to you, and you just let him walk away?” Completely incredulous, Johanna sighed, “You really are brainless, aren’t you?”

 

“I was studying for finals, and he said he had a paper to write,” Katniss protested. “What was I supposed to do? Chase him down and see if he’s erect?”

 

Johanna snorted but cast her a look of admiration. “That’s the idea. See if Bread Boy’s rising.”

 

“Seriously, Jo. That’s gross.”

 

“If you think that’s gross, maybe you better re-examine whether or not you’re into girls.”

 

“I’m not into girls!”

 

“Too bad,” Johanna said and winked.

 

Fuming, Katniss stomped down the hall and slammed the door to her room. Her roommate never failed to press all her buttons. The only thing Katniss wondered was why Johanna’s observations about Peeta left her so unsettled.

_Saturday, December 15_

 

Peeta woke slowly. He’d been up until midnight working on his paper and submitted it with only a few minutes to spare. When he was done, he’d had trouble winding down, so he and Finnick had watched TV and drunk a bottle of moonshine—a gift from a family friend called Ripper from his hometown. It was the weekend, after all, and they were both finished with the semester. Totally logical to down an entire bottle of 180 proof alcohol. Or completely stupid.

 

He groaned when he lifted his head and shielded his eyes from the light that shone through the blinds. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been hungover, but there was no mistaking that’s what he was. A quick glance at his phone confirmed what he’d feared. He’d slept until well after noon.

 

Loud stomping noises came closer, and then a loud knock sounded on his bedroom door before Finnick threw it open.

 

“Hey!” Peeta yelled and scrambled to cover himself. He rarely slept naked, but he’d stumbled into his bedroom last night with images of a studious Katniss flitting through his mind. He hadn’t bothered to dress again after—

 

“Mellark, I need you.”

 

“Awww. I need you, too, Finnick. I have no idea how I’m going to survive while you’re away.”

 

“I’m serious,” Finnick snapped. “Johanna’s on her way over, and I have three minutes to finish packing and get everything down to the curb, or she’s gonna leave without me. Throw on some sweats and help me haul this down there, will you? Pretty please, roommate?”

 

Peeta’s head throbbed, but he couldn’t help chuckling at Finnick’s wink. He had to admit, his roommate possessed the ability to charm anyone—even him, and he was completely confident he only liked girls. One girl in particular. With smoky eyes and a thick braid and plump lips and delicate fingers and…

 

“Peeta!”

 

“Sorry! Sorry, I’ll help. Close the door if you don’t want to see my junk. I’ll be out in 30 seconds.”

 

Three minutes later, Finnick and his bags were ready and waiting when Johanna pulled up to the curb. Peeta ran a hand through his hair self-consciously when he noticed a small-framed female sitting in the passenger’s seat.

 

“Get in,” Johanna barked at Finnick, but her face broke into a rare smile when he saluted her and kissed her cheek.

 

“Thanks for picking me up.”

 

She nodded and turned her eyes to Peeta. She rolled her eyes at his unkempt appearance.

 

“You going with us?”

 

Confused, he shook his head. “Huh?”

 

Johanna sighed like he was the stupidest person on Earth and motioned to the back seat. “Are. You? Coming? Katniss here is dropping us off and bringing my car back. She might like some company.”

 

“I, uh…” Peeta stammered.

 

“Get in the car, dude,” Finnick hissed, and Peeta nodded.

 

“Let me grab my wallet and phone,” he blurted and sprinted for his apartment. He didn’t have time to do anything other than gargle some mouthwash before slipping into the car seconds later.

 

“You two smell like you bathed in booze,” Johanna commented as she pulled away from the curb.

 

“Moonshine,” Finnick explained, and the two women in the front seat nodded.

 

“Here’s to the end of the semester,” Katniss said quietly and passed a bottle of aspirin and some water back to them.

 

With the promise of some pain relief, Peeta settled into his seat and glanced over at his roommate. Finnick mouthed, “You’re welcome,” and Peeta couldn’t help but shake his head. Somehow, he’d committed himself to an entire afternoon and evening in a car with the girl of his dreams. Unshowered, unshaven, and unbrushed was hardly how he’d imagined spending his first time alone with Katniss, but life didn’t often go the way he planned when his roommate was involved.

 

 

_Sunday, December 16_

 

Katniss floated through work the next day with a half-smile on her face. She wasn’t always so cheerful, especially when she had to work early on Sunday morning, but the trip back to Morgantown from Pittsburgh with Peeta the day before had been so much fun, she could hardly help herself.

 

He knew who she was. That much was obvious, and she wondered if maybe there might be a chance for more. He’d been plenty interested in keeping up his share of the conversation as they drove back to town, and she had allowed herself a few moments of fantasy by imagining they were a couple.

 

She knew he was in town over break. Like her, he wasn’t able to go home for the holidays, so he’d offered to work extra shifts at the YMCA where he worked in the nursery. She’d gaped at him when he told her. She’d assumed he was a personal trainer or, well, anything more masculine, but he insisted he loved interacting with kids. Besides, he’d told her, the pay was better.

 

Some circuit in her brain wasn’t working right because she couldn’t get the image of Peeta holding a small child out of her mind and, damn, if it wasn’t a sexy image.

 

Maybe she could figure out a way to run into him sometime over the next few days. She scanned item after item during her shift, but she hardly remembered a thing from those eight hours. She was too concentrated on arranging an accidental/on-purpose meeting that would allow them more time together.

 

_Monday, December 17_

Peeta woke late. He was exhausted after the unexpected trip to Pittsburgh two days before and a double shift at his job the day prior. It was his first chance to take advantage of an empty apartment and memories of his time with Katniss. He stretched languidly and took his time relieving his morning wood. Knowing no one was there to interrupt him, he stroked slowly for several minutes and relived every moment of the drive back from Pittsburgh with Katniss next to him in the front seat.

 

It had only been awkward for a few minutes after they were left alone before he cracked a joke and she laughed. She let him control the radio and conversation, but she’d been engaging, funny, sincere, and thoughtful in her responses to his prattle. By the time she dropped him off at his place, he felt like they’d made major progress in becoming real friends.

 

Thoughts of her kept him hard, and since he was home alone, he decided to prolong it as much as he could. He grabbed his bottle of lube and groaned as his eyes fluttered shut.

 

He imagined her hand on him, her lips kissing his neck, her skin burning against his. Her musical voice saying his name in breathy desperation between throaty moans. Sweat beading on her body. Her braid twisted around his palm. Her name falling from his lips. Her legs straddling his lap. Her warmth accepting him inside her. His hands on her breasts. Her nipples peaking under his tongue. Losing control. Writhing together. Driving each other to the brink. Falling.

 

“Katniss,” he grunted, and the sound of his voice echoed through the apartment along with heavy breaths and sporadic mumbling.

 

When he broke, he split into a thousand pieces. He hadn’t fallen apart that hard in ages, and it zapped his energy. Until he showered. Or flipped on the TV. Or thought about seeing her again.

 

By evening, he forced himself to fill a plastic bag with ice and set it in is lap so he could stay calm. Something about her made him so hot, he feared he’d lose his mind if he didn’t figure out how to control himself.

 

Frustrated, tense, and jumpy, he threw on his running gear and headed out into the cold. Five miles later, he was gasping, exhausted, and convinced she’d never want him. Grumbling and irritated, he flipped on the TV. Maybe if he distracted himself, he could keep it in his pants—or his hand out of them.

 

 

_Tuesday, December 18_

Katniss was getting desperate. How in the world was she supposed to casually run into Peeta without showing up at his apartment or work? That seemed remarkably too close to stalking, and that wasn’t how she did things.

 

She hated to do it, but she finally gave in and asked Johanna if she could get his phone number for her. She didn’t know if she’d have enough courage to use it or not, but it couldn’t hurt to have it saved in her phone.

 

Besides, they were both in town for Christmas. What good would it do to spend the holiday alone when they could keep each other company?

 

 

_Wednesday, December 19_

Peeta grimaced as he took a step forward in line. He was remarkably uncomfortable in the groin region from his overindulgence the past few days, and his embarrassment at his lack of control was worse than that. He was completely ashamed of himself for the sheer number of times he’d fantasized about—

 

“Stop it,” he mumbled under his breath.

 

He needed coffee to clear his foggy mind, but he didn’t drink it. Instead, he planned to get the biggest hot tea he could find. Something designed to help those who drank it stay awake. And scald his insides as punishment for his inability to stop his daydreams about Katniss.

 

He was second in line when he heard her, and he flushed a deep red.

 

“You don’t look much better than you did when we went to Pittsburgh.”

 

“I don’t feel much better than I did then either,” he confirmed with a wry smile and then waved her in front of him in line. “Good to see you again.”

 

“Enjoying break?”

 

He considered her as she ordered and couldn’t help noticing the way she bit her bottom lip. Her hair was tucked into her signature braid, and her shoulders seemed tense. He forced himself to lean away so he couldn’t smell her hair. The last thing he needed was tented pants standing in line at Starbucks.

 

“Lots of work. Lots of alone time,” he answered after placing his own order. “Not the best plan for an extrovert.”

 

“As an introvert, I can safely say I cannot understand the problem.”

 

She smiled shyly, and his heart pinched. Before he could stop himself, he blurted, “Let me know if you want to come relieve my loneliness sometime. Like tomorrow night, maybe. I could cook. Dinner, that is. Or lunch. Or we could go out. Not on a date, I mean. Just hanging together. As friends. Unless you want to go on a date. Whatever works for you is good for me. I mean, if you want to. Or not.”

 

Her eyes widened, and he fought hard to not kick himself. He’d just blabbered like an idiot and probably scared her off him for good.

 

“I could come over.”

 

His heart flipped, and he nodded eagerly. “Any time. I mean, any time I’m not working. Just say the word.”

 

He bit his tongue. Hard. He had absolutely no chill.

 

“How’s tomorrow?”

 

“Fine! Totally fine. Great, actually. Around seven?”

 

She nodded, grabbed her coffee, and left without another word. It took a few minutes before he could shake himself out of his fog. By then, his tea was already lukewarm.

 

 

_Thursday, December 20_

 

Katniss sighed and dropped into a chair in the breakroom. She had 15 minutes to clear her head and let Peeta know she couldn’t come over that night. She pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed his number. Usually she’d text, but she wanted to hear his voice. Disappointed when she got his voicemail, she left a message.

 

“Hi, Peeta. It’s Katniss. I got your number from Johanna. Through Finnick. I hope that’s okay. Anyway, I got called into work today. Can we raincheck to tomorrow? I’m off then, and they can’t call me into sub two days in a row. So, let me know.”

 

Her heart sank as she hung up. Another day before she could see him again, and that was if he was available two nights in a row. The rest of the day crawled, but she was thrilled when she clocked out and saw a message from him.

 

“Hey, Katniss. It’s Peeta. Mellark. I got your message. No problem about tonight. I work the day shift tomorrow, so tomorrow night works fine for me. See you then.”

 

She squealed and did a dance in the car seat. One more day. She could hardly wait.

 

_Friday, December 21_

“That was so good,” Katniss sighed as she set down her mug of hot chocolate and slumped into the couch. “I think I have a food baby.”

 

“I’m glad you liked it.” Pleased with himself, he turned to her and smiled. “You’re welcome to stay a while. Watch Netflix. Chill.”

 

Her eyes widened, and she bolted upright. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

 

It took a split second to realize what he’d said. When he did, he flushed bright red. “No! I didn’t mean— I didn’t mean _that_. Actually watch Netflix. Actually chill. Not…seduce you and get you in my bedroom.”

 

“Yeah, that’s more of a third or fourth date type of thing.”

 

Her face was so serious, it took him a minute to figure out she was teasing him. He snorted and shook his head. “I’m so sorry I’m an idiot. I have trouble speaking coherently around you.”

 

“Around me? Why?”

 

He realized she was completely serious. She had no idea how he felt about her. Maybe it was the three beers he’d had with dinner or the two shots he’d taken to calm his nerves before she’d arrived. Whatever it was, he decided to be honest and quit fronting.

 

“Because I think you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

 

Her mouth dropped open, and he watched the emotions flash across her gorgeous face. Shock, confusion, pleasure, and bashfulness colored her cheeks.

 

“Because I’ve wanted to ask you out since the first time I met you, and I had no idea how to do it. Because you’re smart and a little sassy and strong and independent and kind. And I can’t get you out of my mind for more than five minutes before I remember how much I like you.”

 

“Peeta, I—”

 

“Because I want to impress you. I want you to think I’m as wonderful as I think you are, and I want you to think about me, too.”

 

She sat still as he slid across the couch toward her.

 

“Because I’ve dreamed about doing this for over a year.”

 

He cupped her cheek in his palm and tilted his head. Her eyes fluttered closed, and he leaned in until his lips brushed against hers. Her mouth trembled under his, but she kissed him back. Sweetly. Softly.

 

His toes curled.

 

He deepened the kiss, but she broke away quickly.

 

“I should go.” His heart sank, but she lifted her hand to stroke his neck. “Because I have to work early tomorrow. No other reason.”

 

He pulled away and stood. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he shoved them in his jeans pockets and crossed to the front door where she’d left her coat on a hook.

 

“No worries. I get it. You need to leave.”

 

She took her coat from him quietly, and he smiled at her when she stopped outside his door and turned to face him.

 

“I might already think you’re better than I ever deserve,” she said quietly before crossing to Johanna’s car.

 

He almost stopped her, but he was frozen to the spot. Maybe, just maybe, she liked him a little bit, too. He closed the door and faced his empty apartment, but it didn’t seem quite so lonely. Her presence lingered, and he wondered how long he should wait before asking her out again.

 

 

_Saturday, December 22_

“God, you are so stupid,” she berated herself the next morning in front of the mirror. “Have to leave because you work early. Dumb, dumb, dumb.”

 

Katniss touched her lips. They still tingled from where he’d kissed her. So soft and gentle and passionate and sincere.

 

“Seriously, what the hell were you thinking?”

 

She had no answer, so she went to work. She’d call him later that night. Or stop by his place. Or something. She’d had the night to think, and all she wanted was to see how another kiss would feel.

 

When her boss asked her to pull a double, she almost refused, but he glared at her until she nodded agreement. Frustrated, she realized she’d have to wait until the next day to talk to Peeta since he’d mentioned he was working until the Y closed. It would be too late to see him by the time they were both off work.

 

_Sunday, December 23_

Peeta passed the day listlessly. He hadn’t heard from Katniss since she’d practically sprinted away after he’d kissed her. He couldn’t stop berating himself for coming on too strong and info-dumping his feelings about her. Seriously. Not even a hint of chill in his entire body.

 

He binge-watched two shows and fell asleep on the couch when the sun set, so several sharp knocks on the door startled him when they reverberated through his place. Clearing sleep from his eyes, he stumbled to the door and opened it to see Katniss standing there with a sheepish grin on her face.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Uh, hi,” he mumbled and motioned for her to enter the apartment. “I didn’t know you were coming over tonight. Sorry the place is a mess.”

 

She waved away his apology and sat on the edge of the couch cushion before turning to face him. She looked nervous. He barely had time to register that thought before she leapt across the length of the couch and planted her mouth on his.

 

“Mmmphfff,” he grunted as her tongue slid over his. He groaned at her intensity as she crawled into his lap to straddle him. It took a second to register she was grinding against him and tugging his hair. He hardened in seconds and gasped as her fingers slipped under his fleece.

 

It took every ounce of his strength to pull away, but he knew he had to stop her. He wanted her so much, but not like this. Not without any sense of what she was feeling and whether or not she wanted this or just felt guilty about walking out on him two days ago.

 

“Katniss, we have to stop,” he panted and pushed her back until she balanced on his knees. Her face was bright red, and he tugged on her braid to get her to look at him. “Not that I want to.”

 

“Sorry,” she murmured, “I didn’t mean to do that. It seemed like the easiest way to make things more awkward. You’re welcome.”

 

“So, I’m just gonna take a stab at this and assume you liked the kiss.”

 

“Which one?” she teased, and he smiled at the sparkle in her eyes.

 

“This one,” he whispered and kissed her again. Her arms wound around his neck, but she wasn’t feverish anymore. His mouth trailed along her jaw to her ear and then explored her neck. She slid forward until she covered his crotch, but her hips were still against his. He knew she could feel him, but neither of them pushed to go further. Instead, they kissed. Each spoke volumes with their mouths and tongues as they repeatedly met, retreated, and then intertwined.

 

Finally, she pulled away, and he groaned at her swollen lips, pink cheeks, and hooded eyes. He gripped her hips and slid her back and forth a few inches to feel her against him, but he stopped before he lost control.

 

“I have to be at work at 5:00 am,” he groaned, and she bit her lip in a way that drove him crazy.

 

“Tomorrow?”

 

He nodded and closed his eyes as she rose off him. The loss was almost unbearable as the pressure eased off his cock. She pushed his curls off his forehead and leaned down to kiss him. Before he could rise from the couch, she was gone. He locked the door quickly behind her and headed to his bedroom, desperate to ease his discomfort.

 

 

_Monday, December 24_

Katniss woke late. She’d been spared working on Christmas Eve, a miracle in and of itself. She showered and puttered around her place, carefully wrapping the blue scarf she’d picked up for Peeta. It matched his eyes, and that made her want him to have it.

 

By early afternoon, she was nervous. She hadn’t asked him what time he was off that day, and he hadn’t called either. She took a quick walk to try to release some of her nervous energy, but she still hadn’t heard from him by 5:00.

 

She debated for several minutes before convincing herself she was worrying too much. He obviously liked her, and she’d wanted him since the day they’d met.

 

He answered on the first ring.

 

“Hey! Are you on your way?” he asked eagerly, and she bit the inside of her lip. Had he been waiting for her the whole time?

 

“You ready for company?”

 

“Since yesterday. I have movies lined up and food ready to go.” His voice grew husky, and she shivered when he said, “You’re welcome to stay if you’d rather not wake up to an empty place on Christmas morning. No reason to be alone when we’re both in town.”

 

She was grateful for the invitation to stay by midnight. Peeta loved her gift and had given her green mittens that were ridiculously soft. They watched three movies and ate the best grilled cheese and homemade chicken noodle soup she’d ever tasted. Her lips were chapped from being locked with his, and her head was cradled on his shoulder as her eyes drooped and finally closed.

 

She was weightless and then covered in a fuzzy blanket. He stretched beside her, and she turned to him and met his searing kiss.

 

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart,” he breathed into her ear, and goosebumps covered her body.

 

“Merry Christmas, Peeta,” she answered and let him warm her.

 

 

_Tuesday, December 25_

Peeta woke but didn’t open his eyes. He was too comfortable and warm and…really, really happy. She was next to him, cuddled against his side and pressing featherlight kisses to his neck. He couldn’t remember another Christmas morning that rated as high as this one.

 

“Good morning,” he murmured and sighed when her lips found his.

 

Years later, he held her against his chest and traced her spine with the tips of his fingers. No words could describe how he felt, how happy he was, how much he cared about her, how deeply he craved her. He stayed silent and let that speak for itself.


End file.
